Legacy of the Species
by Logray Vadisi
Summary: This is the diary of a young girl in the same school as our pilots.
1. Day 1

The door to the room opens revealing a young girl wearing a slightly muddy school uniform as she walks in. At first impression, she looks normal, besides the fact that she has two large cat ears on top of her head. There is also the fact that she is covered in a thin fur, which is tiger-striped in red and black. The only major differences in her face from human norm would be the startlingly brilliant yellow eyes with cat shaped irises. If she were to smile, she would reveal the slightly longer than normal incisors on both her upper and lower jaws. But right now she is not smiling, in fact, she is frowning. She also has what looks to be a black eye, and her lower lip is purple and slightly bloody. Looking around what appears to be her bedroom for a few moments, she walks over to her closet and rummages around in it for a few minutes before she comes up with a white book with an orange and black butterfly on the cover, which she sets on her desk. She leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a small bag of ice, which she sets against her split lip. She then opens the book and begins to write in it...

Dear diary,

Hi! It's been a while, hasn't it? Wow. I look back through my entries and see that it's been nearly 2 years since I wrote in you. Honestly, there is a reason for that. You see, I thought I outgrew a diary... but today proved me wrong. It's been a very bad day, and I needed someone to talk to, and since there is no one else, I decided to write to you. Today, I got transferred into a new classroom. No big deal, right? Wrong. You see, I could have survived if it was just a new classroom, but evidently, since there are so few school students left in school, they have all been condensed to one classroom.

That's because of these big monsters called Angels that keep attacking the city, and the robots that are defending us. Both sides of the fight always cause a lot of damage. I've even heard a rumor that the pilots of these big robots are in our very own school! Imagine that! Maybe... Maybe I'll meet one of them? Do you think I will? I hope so. It sounds so kewl. I bet they are the smartest and the strongest people around... I hope that that mean girl that nearly drowned me today is NOT one of them. Oh, I haven't told you about that yet, have I?

Today, I got my first and last lesson in swimming. Evidently the P.E. teacher is not the same one that knew me before. She didn't know my... dislike... about water. She made me get dressed in a normal girls swimsuit, either completely forgetting or not caring that I have a tail. At first, she wouldn't compromise, but this friendly brown-haired girl took a pair of scissors and made a tail hole for me. I later found out her name is Hikari, and she's my newest friend! I'm just sorry I scratched her like I did. I mean, if that stupid red-headed baka hadn't have...

Maybe I better back up and tell you what happened. I was napping by the pool today in my newly modified school swimsuit. You know I can't help it. The evil sunbeam attack is unbeatable by any feline creature. Anyway, I was curled up right beside the water, waiting for my turn to get wet. Stupid pool! Stupid teacher! Anyway, I was having this really vivid dream about a really big butterfly and someone yelled, "BOO!" right behind me. I don't remember what happened next too clearly, Hikari told me most of it afterwards. Seems I must have jumped almost 12 feet straight up and landed right in the middle of the pool! After that (and I'm blushing as I write this) I lost control of myself and my…more feline nature took over. Hikari told me the screech I let out was loud enough to shatter the teacher's glasses. The only good thing that ever came of the entire episode, I think.

Anyway, Hikari told me she jumped in to try to help me, thinking I was drowning. She told me that she managed to get an arm around me and started hauling me to shore... my cat side does not like the water at all. Good thing I had my swimming slippers on or I would have gutted my newest friend. As it was, when I was clawing at her, luckily without my claws at full draw, I drew blood. For that, I'm really sorry, Hikari-chan. The cuts I left in Hikari were enough to make her release me and swim back to the edge of the pool for help. It seems the first person that she came to was the blue haired girl. What was her name? Oh, yeah, Rei. Anyway, she dove right in the water as the teacher ran over to see to Hikari's wounds. And apparently, so did the red haired girl. Oh, yeah. I remember her name now... it's a name I've decided I need to remember… Asuka.

Anyway, when Hikari was telling me this, I thought that maybe Asuka felt sorry, but her actions in the pool and later that day proved me wrong. She evidently got to me before Rei, who merely hovered in the water as Asuka attempted the same thing as Hikari, with much the same effects except that she punched me in the eye before swimming her way out of the water and cussing me out in some foreign language I had never heard before.

Now this is the strange part. Rei simply swam up to me and looked me in the eyes, and I stopped fighting. Those calming eyes are one of the few things I clearly remember. I hope Rei will be my friend, she seemed so nice, even if she was quiet all the time... Rei then dragged me to the edge of the pool, where a few of the other girls pulled me out of the water and took me to the nurses station to lay down. Luckily I got to stay there and talk with Hikari until we both felt better, which just happened to be until the last bell of the day. But the next big bad thing was coming soon...

As I was on my way home, I happened to notice a bright flash of yellow, and saw a small yellow butterfly lazily flying around the gate of what looked to be a local park. I hadn't seen a butterfly in many years, not since I was a little kit, so I decided to follow it into the park and maybe watch it for a while. A few minutes later and I found myself flat on my back, watching a butterfly that somehow thought I was safe to land on, since it had just landed on my nose. My eyes were nearly crossed studying the various white and yellow patterns that made up its wings, when I heard an odd click from about 3 inches above my head. I only had about half a second to process this before I was sprayed with cold water from what appeared to be an underground sprinkler system. It had somehow come on before it was supposed to. Next thing I know, I'm soaking wet and shivering when the water cuts off. I decide to shake some of the water off, when I hear a male voice behind me say, "Hey, that's cold!" I spin around and draw my claws, not recognizing the voice, when I see one of the boys from my new class.

His name is Shinji, and he looks kind of cute, except that he's now soaked in the water I just shook off. I felt so embarrassed that the only thing I could think of to say was, "Sorry..." For some reason, Shinji must have thought this was hilarious because he started laughing. His laughter was infectious, because soon I was laughing right along with him. I'm all smiles as I turn towards him, only to receive a punch to the mouth. I thought Shinji had done it till I heard a venomous female voice tell me, "Shinji is mine. Leave him alone, freak." Three guesses who did it, and the first two don't count. I look up from my place on the ground where I can see Shinji being dragged away by the red haired demon, Asuka. Now I know why that one jock calls her that.

I spit a large gobbet of blood from my deeply split lip onto the ground, and decide this would be a good time to get home and find some ice for my split lip, so I head towards my home which is in the opposite direction from where they left. Lucky me. As I walk home, I could swear I feel eyes on me, but I never found the source of those eyes. Maybe it's just me imagining things. After all, I've had a bad enough day to make anyone paranoid. More later. I'm tired after this long day, and my hand is cramping.

Kila

The newly-identified Kila lays her pen down and sighs before proceeding to remove the bag of ice from her mouth and slowly get ready for bed. Soon, the soft snores of a young catgirl echo through the room. After about half an hour, the door to the room silently opens, and an older catgirl with nearly the same coloration except for blue colored eyes walks in and looks down on the young catgirl with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, daughter. I was hoping your meeting with them would go better. Good night, little one." The older catgirl leans over and plants a gentle kiss on the forehead of the sleeping catgirl before resetting and turning on the sleeping catgirl's alarm clock and leaving the small apartment just as quietly as she came in.


	2. day 2

The next evening finds Kila again in her room fuming about her day. She reaches into her book bag and pulls out her diary and begins to write...

Dear Diary,

Hello again! Twice in two days. I'm really glad I can talk to you. I've really had a bad day. It was almost worse than yesterday, but only because I think I lost my new friend. Maybe I should just tell you how my day went, and you can decide for yourself.

First, I awoke to a rather loud alarm clock that I don't remember setting. I looked at the clock to discover I was running late for school, so I quickly changed into a clean uniform and ran into the kitchen. I put a pop tart in the toaster and then ran back to my room to grab my book bag. After a moment's indecision, I shoved you into my bag, thinking maybe I would write in you during lunch. I got back to the kitchen in time to grab my pop tart as it popped out of the toaster, then ran out the door to school. When I got to school, I discovered that I was nearly 20 minutes early, and was nearly alone in class except for the teacher, who was walking out the door as I was walking in, and Rei, who looked to be doing homework. I thought this might be a good time to thank Rei for saving me, so I turned towards her, but couldn't decide how to say it. After a moment of my staring at her, trying to work out a decent way of saying thank you, she paused in her writing and spoke to me. "Do you require something?"

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be, "Thank you for saving me yesterday. I really don't like water..." Rei simply went back to writing, and a voice at the door of the classroom caught my attention. I turned just in time to see Shinji walk in with that jock and the guy with glasses that always seems to have a camera with him.

A few moments later, Hikari and Asuka walked in together. They were laughing about something or other. Hikari saw me sitting here watching them and stopped laughing with a guilty look on her face, but Asuka kept on laughing. Then the teacher walked in, an older man who is said to be the most boring teacher ever, as he never talks about anything except second impact and how the world was so much better then. I swear he almost put me to sleep.

I almost missed the blinking on my computer screen that said I had two messages. The first was from Hikari and said that she wanted to talk to me after school. The second was from Asuka. She apparently was sorry for being so mean to me, and had a gift for me as an apology. She wanted to give it to me during lunch. So when lunch time came around, I approached the small group that was made up of Asuka, Hikari, Shinji, the jock, and the glasses-kid. They were all eating lunch together under a tree behind the school. I should have known something was up by the fact that many people were eating lunch outside instead of in the building as was usual. Asuka saw me coming and smiled, then reached into her pocket. When she withdrew her hand, it had a small box that she then threw to me. As soon as I caught the box, my somewhat delicate nose caught a scent I had never smelled before, but liked. I opened the small box and was literally floored by the powerful smell that came from the small cloth pouch inside.

Around this time, my senses started to go haywire, and my world seemed to focus on the small bag. I don't remember too well what happened after this. What I do remember is that for some reason I decided I really liked the bag, and held it up to my face, inhaling the scent and rubbing the bag against my face. I think I remember purring at this point, but I'm not really sure. Except for that small bag, the whole world went hazy.

Something did catch my attention, though, someone was laughing. I looked around and saw that most of my class was standing around in a circle watching me,almost all of them laughing. The only ones not laughing were Shinji and Hikari. Hikari had this really sad look to her eyes, and Shinji merely looked curious. When I saw that look on Shinji's face, something deep in my belly clicked, and I found myself latched onto Shinji's arm, purring loudly and rubbing against him, the bag completely forgotten. I didn't care about the fact that there was a crowd there. I didn't care that I was at school. All I cared about was the small world that was Shinji. At first no one said anything, but after a moment, I found a red-haired face staring into mine. That was a very ugly face, and I didn't want it there, so I made my displeasure known by slashing at it. I am sad to say that I slashed at Asuka's face with full claw, leaving four deep gashes going down her cheek, starting just below her eye (which I luckily missed) and going to her jaw line.

The obstacle removed, I turned to Shinji to notice he was running away from me, so I playfully decided to give chase, following him into a nearby wooded area behind the school. At this point my senses were running at full and I could have followed him just by smell, if I really wanted to. I had caught up to him, and was actually holding him down, trying to get him to stop squirming when I caught a smell that I had not smelled in a long time. Just as I caught the scent, a black and red shadow dropped on top of me, pinning me down beside Shinji, but curiously not touching him. The head of the shadow said, in a vaguely familiar female voice, "Pilot Ikari, if you value your life, leave." When she said that, I started to squirm, trying to get to him, but a simple twist of my wrist was enough to make me stop moving. The pain was almost enough to cut through the haze. I watched Shinji get up and leave. I swear I caught him looking back at me with sad eyes before I lost sight of him. I turned back to the one effortlessly holding me down to find a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at me from a very familiar face. It took a while, but when I was able to think plainly, the first thing I said was, "Momma? Is that you?"

"Yes, my little Ki-chan, it's me. And you better be glad it's me, and not one of my associates, the way you tore into Pilot Sohryu like that. She will probably carry that scar for many years to come. After all, you practically flayed the skin from her face with that slash." The catwoman let Kila up at this point and sat back on her haunches, obviously looking like she wanted to talk.

A smile crossed her face as she said, "You know, you and your sister were conceived the same way. One dose of catnip is all it took. Just wish Daddy had made it through Second Impact. I really could have used his help in raising the two of you." She looked wistful for a moment, but then smiled.


End file.
